Complete Insanity
by AllPowerfulDaisy
Summary: What happens if you take Lord of the Rings and Super Smash Bros. Melee characters, throw in a couple fangirls and put 'em all in one story? Click here and you'll see! CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- My sister gave me the idea of making a crossover between Lord  
of the Rings and Super Smash Bros. Melee, but I own the plot. Lord of the  
Rings belongs to J. R. R. Tolkein and Nintendo owns Super Smash Bros.  
Melee. Thanx! Oh, by the way, I'm throwing some of my friends in here, so  
is you see some people that you have no idea who they are, that's them! ^_^  
-------  
Legolas- You would die before your stroke fell!  
Link- I didn't do anything!!  
Legolas- *embarrassed* Oh. . . Sorry.  
Meggy- OMG! I LOVE YOU LEGOLAS!!! *hugs Legolas*  
Legolas- *freaked out* O_O  
Meggy- I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I  
LOVE YOU!!!  
Legolas- Who are you?  
Zelda- Looks like a random fangirl to me!  
Link- Hey! Why don't I have any fangirls?  
Fangirls- *rush in and tackle Link*  
Zelda- *pulls Link up* Sorry girls! HE'S TAKEN!!!  
Link- Really, Zel?  
Zelda- No. *spits on Link's face*  
Roy- Good!  
Zelda- Roy, do you really think I would go out with him if YOU were there?  
Roy- No.  
Zelda- Okay! ^_^ Now that that's all sorted out. . .  
AllPowerfulDaisy- *somehow kidnaps Roy without Zelda noticing*  
Peach- *clinging to Marth's arm* Zel, do you notice something MISSING?  
Zelda- No, how about you, Roy? . . . Roy? . . . ROY!!!  
AllPowerfulDaisy- *somehow kidnaps Marth without Peach noticing* Hehe. . .  
Meggy- Legolas, wanna go out for dinner?  
Legolas- No.  
Meggy- *put down* But, I love you!  
Legolas- That's your problem.  
Meggy- Can I at least have a PICTURE?!  
Legolas- Get one on the net!  
Meggy- No I have a better idea! I'LL GET ONE ON THE NET!  
Legolas- That's what I just said!  
Meggy- Oh.  
Lin- *walks in and sees Legolas* Say! You look just like Orlando Bloom!  
Frodo- *randomly appears*  
Ana- *sees Frodo* IT'S ORLANDO BLOOM!  
Meggy- No, it's Elijah Wood!  
Ana- Oh.  
Lin- Wanna go out some time Legolas?  
Legolas- No.  
Lin and Meggy- *thinking* Just you wait!  
Peach- What happened to Marth?  
AllPowerfulDaisy- Oh. They're gone. Hehe. . .  
-------  
So, do you think it's any good? Please review! NO FLAMES! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx reviewers!  
Krawkidile- Yes, it's supposed to be odd!  
Black-D- ^_^ Yay! Somebody likes it!  
Zephyr Analea, Mewtwo's Amore- . . . Long name. ^_^  
AllPowerfulPeach- Do you want to be in it?  
-------  
Zelda- My poor Roy. . . *sniffle*  
Peach- My poor Marth. . . *sniffle*  
AllPowerfulDaisy- I didn't do it. What are you talking about?  
Gandalf- TELL THE TRUTH!  
APD- I didn't do it!!!  
Gandalf- YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!  
APD- I shall fail! *faints*  
Narr- Where Marth and Roy are being held hostage. . .  
Marth- So, what do you think about being abducted?  
Roy- Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be.  
Marth- I miss Peachie! *cries*  
Roy- Poor tomato. . .  
Narr- O_O Um. . . Back to the other place. . .  
Mary- MUAHAHAHAHA! LEGOLAS SHALL BE MINE!!!  
Lin- Hey! You weren't in the last chapter!  
Mary- I magically got teleported! DUH!  
Meggy- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!! NEVAAAAAAAAH!  
Lin & Mary- MINE!!!  
Meggy- Well, I GUESS I'll settle for Frodo.  
Sam-  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE FRODO AWAY  
FROM ME!  
Lin- AHHH! MONSTER!  
Legolas- *opens a locker that magically appears in front of him and out  
come a bunch of pink papers* Wha? o.O *unfolds one of the papers*  
Paper- *screaming*  
ILOVEYOUWILLYOUMARRYMEPLEEZEICAN'TLIVEWITHOUTYOUFROMYOURSECRETADMIRERMEGGY!!  
!  
Legolas- First of all, if she's my "secret" admirer then why does it say  
her name on it and SINCE WHEN DID PIECES OF PAPER SCREAM?!?!?!?!?!  
Meggy- Oops. . .  
Mary- *takes a picture of Legolas* HAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE A PICTURE NOW!!!  
APD- What is WITH you people?  
Kelsey- *appears out of nowhere* Hello!  
APD- KELSEY!!!  
Kelsey- Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
APD- I dunno. Let me check with my psychic powers. *pauses* Yyyyyyyup!  
Kelsey- YAY! *turns on Nightmare Before Christmas*  
All except Kelsey and APD- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'VE ALREADY SEEN IT  
50,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 TIMES THIS YEAR!  
APD- I thought it was more. Oh well.  
Kelsey and APD- *singing off key along with the movie* Boys and Girls of  
every age! Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you  
will see! This our town of Halloween!  
Marth and Roy- *in their little dungeon*  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Peach- I HEARD MARTH!!  
Zelda- I HEARD ROY!!!!!!!  
Peach- Gasp!  
Zelda- Big gasp!  
Peach- Huge gasp!  
Zelda- Enormous gasp!  
Peach- Gasp the size of the Grand Canyon!  
Zelda- Gasp in all capital letters with three exclamation points on the  
end!  
Peach- Darn. You win.  
-------  
I know, you didn't want it to end. Well, too bad. By the way, if you would  
like to be in the competition for Legolas, just tell me (you have to be a  
girl). More coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

AllPowerfulDaisy- To the story with you all! Muahahahaha!!!  
-------  
LOTR-Freak- *appears in a mystical cloud of smoke* I have come to take  
Leggy away from you all! *laughs "evilly" which basically sounds like a  
hyperactive chipmunk*  
APD- Take him, I don't give.  
Lin, Meggy, and Mary- I DO!!!  
Legolas- I feel so loved!  
APD- Hey, I just noticed something. Meggy?  
Meggy- Yes?  
APD- You know how Legolas' nickname is Leggy?  
Meggy- Yes.  
APD- Meggy and Leggy!  
Meggy- YIPEE!!  
All Other Fangirls- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
LOTR-Freak- Did ya'll just forget about me?  
All- Uh. . . Yea. . .  
LOTR-Freak- *looking like she's about to cry* Why must I be treated so?  
Ana- Because you're just a little bit special!  
Echo- Special!  
LOTR-Freak- What do you mean, special?  
APD- Ya know. . . "special"!  
LOTR-Freak- You insulted me! I will have to kidnap my Leggy-poo!  
Narr- One hour later. . .  
Legolas- *falling* Ahhhhhhhhh!!! *lands next to Marth and Roy*  
Marth- SOMEONE ELSE TO TALK TO!!!!  
Roy- HAPPY DAY!!!!  
Legolas- Are these the official place where the people who were kidnapped  
go?  
Marth- Guess so!  
APD- You can't put Legolas there!  
LOTR-Freak- Why not?  
ADP- Because I put Marth and Roy there!  
LOTR-Freak- So?  
APD- So it's MY secret place!  
LOTR-Freak- Can I borrow it?  
APD- Uh. . . sure!  
APD & LOTR-Freak- *disappear*  
Legolas- Is there a mirror down here?  
Marth- I dunno. I haven't checked.  
Roy- If there was, I would have found it.  
Marth- You regularly use a mirror?  
Roy- How am I supposed to stay this good-looking if I don't look in a  
mirror every ten minutes?  
Legolas- *brings out a flashlight and turns it on* A MIRROR!  
Legolas & Roy- *scramble over to the mirror and promptly start to fight  
over it*  
AllPowerfulPeach- Am I in this chapter?  
APD- Now you are!  
APP- COOL!!!  
-------  
Thankies to my reviewers:  
AllPowerfulPeach- Ok, you're in it. And you didn't help me with the gasp  
thingie.  
Black-D- Thanx for putting me on your favorites! : )  
LOTR-Freak- If I did your personality wrong, tell me and I'll fix it! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

To my reviewers-  
Neo-Link Cross- I'm feeling generous today, so you just might get what you  
want in the story. (Key word: MIGHT!)  
arisasora- Would you like to be in the competition for Legolas?  
Dishrag1313- Watch who you're calling a mortal! And you can't have Roy. . .  
actually, I might think about it. (Again. Key word: MIGHT!)  
-------  
Dani- I feel like being in this chapter!  
APD- Hello Dannie!  
Meggy- YOU CAN'T COMPETE FOR LEGOLAS!!!  
Dani- Since you thought that was what I'm here for, I'LL WHACK U WIT MAH  
GLOW STICK!!! MWHA!  
Lin- Sorry, but the position of completely insane is taken!  
Dani- Well, I'm gonna steal it! Along with Frodo!  
Sam- NOOOOOOOO!!! FRODO IS MINE!!!!  
Dani- Get lost, fool!  
Frodo- *freaked out* O_O  
Dani- FRODO!!!!  
Frodo- *hides behind Aragorn*  
Aragorn- Why are you cowering behind me?  
Frodo- Because she's scary!  
Aragorn-*leaves for no apparent reason*  
Frodo- *is now vulnerable to attack from Dani*  
Dani- YEEEEE!!! *chases Frodo around everywhere*  
APD- CALM DOWN!  
All- *freeze*  
APD- Much better! Sam and Dani can compete for Frodo.  
Announcer Guy- Hello, ladies and gentleman, and welcome to-  
Rosie- SAMWISE GAMGE!  
Sam- Oops. . . Uh, gotta go!  
AG- Well, I guess that means. . . DANI WINS!  
Dani- *continues to chase Frodo*  
Link- *walks up to Zelda* Hello, Zel!  
"Zel"- Don't call me that!  
Link- Sorry, Zel.  
Zelda- Do you HAVE to be so darn ANNOYING?  
Link- Am I? I'm sorry.  
Zelda- *sighs* Fine. I forgive you. *ESPing APD* This is all your fault if  
Roy dumps me!  
APD- *evil plans hatching* Link! Over here a second!  
Link- What?  
APD- I SAID OVER HERE!!! KEY WORD: HERE!  
Link- Yeesh! *walks over to APD* What is it?  
APD- *whispers something in Link's ear*  
Link- : ) You got it!  
APD- Very good! *vanishes*  
Narr- Back in that little secret place we all love. . .  
Legolas- *brushes his hair* MUCH better! *admires his reflection*  
Roy- Shut up!  
Legolas- I got the mirror!  
Roy- SHUT UP!  
APD- *appears* I have some bad news for you, Roy.  
Roy- O.O What?  
APD- It's about Zelda.  
-------  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFIE! Please keep reading and reviewing! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Too many reviewers. Cannot cope. Off to authoress world.  
-------  
Roy- Is she hurt!? Is she dead!? Is she gonna be okay!? Will she-  
APD- CALM DOWN! She's fine! But. . . you might not be too happy about this.  
. . Galadriel!  
Galadriel- Yes?  
ADP- Show Roy your mirror, only things that are, please.  
Galadriel- *mutters random stuff about being bossed around like a peasant  
while she shows Roy her magical mirror of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!*  
Roy- *looks into the magical mirror of doom*. . . WhAt?!?!?! o_O This can't  
be right! Zel wouldn't let Link do that! *double checks the magical mirror  
of doom*  
Narr- The magical mirror of-  
APD- DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
Narr- -shows that Link and Zelda are getting closer and closer to each  
other.  
Roy- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Narr- MUAHAHAHAH- *coughcough* Anyway, back to the main. . . place. Yea. .  
.  
Zelda- *smacks Link*  
Link- Ow!!!  
Gillian- HELLO PEOPLE!!!  
Lin- The nickel is safe, now. . . It's a quarter!!!  
Merry & Pippin- *singing and doing the can-can* You can get your fancy  
ales! You can drink 'em by the flagon! But the only-  
Gillian- PIPPIN!!! *tackles poor little Peregrin Took*  
Pippin- X_X Owie. . .  
Jennifer- Calm down, there's not THAT much to get excited abou- OMG IT'S  
FRODO!!!  
Frodo- TOO MANY FANGIRLS!!!  
APD- Actually, that's only two.  
APP- Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the other place?  
APD- Oh, yea. *disappears*  
Zelda- *whacks Link over the head with a random hammer that just floated  
by* Wheee!!! This is my new favorite pastime!  
Peach- Hey, can I help?  
Zelda- Sure!  
Peach & Zelda- *whack Link with random objects*  
Gillian- I luv mah Pip!  
Random Person- And so far, he's all yours!  
Monty Python and the Holy Grail Narr- And there was much rejoicing.  
Crowd- Yay! Woohoo! Yea!  
Jennifer- *attempts to steal Frodo without Dani noticing*  
Dani- HEY!  
Jennifer- Darn. . .  
Gillian- *chanting* I've got my Pippin! I've got my Pippin!  
APD- I'm back!  
Legolas- KEEP THE RABID FANGIRLS AWAY!!! AHHHH!!!  
Sonic- *runs into a wall*  
All- o_O  
Sonic- Bye! *disappears*  
All- O_o  
-------  
Is everyone happy now? 


End file.
